The present invention relates generally to buoyant devices used to support a fishing rig a prescribed depth below the water's surface and more particularly to a bobber which may be readily and easily assembled on a fishing line without damage or wear to the fishing line.
Many types of fishing dictate that the fishing rig must be maintained at a specific depth from the water's surface or a prescribed distance from the bottom. In either instance a buoyant device, many times called a bobber, is used to accomplish this. There are a number of bobbers presently in use which have rather strong spring means for biasing a keeper to retain the bobber in position on the line. Such forces may at times abrade the fishing line so that it is not up to designated strength. Most fishermen prefer to use light weight line as it is much easier to work with than the heavy duty type. Unfortunately, when light weight line is used there is no latitude for the line being weaker than the designated weight. Consequently, when the line becomes weakened due to abrasion caused by the line retaining means employed on a bobber, the line may part when a fish strikes. Such is a most disturbing event.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a buoyant device which will maintain a fishing rig at the described depth and will not damage the fishing line to which it is attached.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bobber for a fishing line which is easily secured to the line without damaging same.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a bobber which is attached to the fishing line by means of a keeper which brings the line into frictional engagement with a resilient gripping member.
The above and additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings.